Darkness Breaks the Heart and Mind
by Mirai Cheshire
Summary: AU. Eren is part of a gang after his dad abandons him. Choosing to forget about everything and start over, Eren plays a dangerous game. If only he knew what was going to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I started Attack on Titan and I am addicted! I've got a lot of ideas, but since I'm still reading the manga,I might screw some things up. If I do,let me know. Anyway, onto the story!

Disclaimer:Yeah,I don't own Attack on Titan.

Chapter 1

* * *

 _"Do you understand why I have to do this Eren?" The young boy stared at his father, who stood in the doorway. "Do you understand why I have to leave?"_

 _"No." The words cut clear though. Eren didn't even think about it. He just knew the answer._

 _The older man sighed. "I had a feeling about that. But, I can't wait. Stay here and everything will be fine." And the man walked out of Eren's life._

* * *

"Are you okay Eren?" His friend's voice snapped Eren out of his thoughts. The two were sitting on a small fence near their hideout.

After Eren's father left, Eren had left. First, his mother died, then his father walked out on him. Fed up with it, Eren left his previous life behind for a more exciting one. He got licked up by a gang called The Titans. They went around fighting everyone who crossed them. Some might call it suicidal, but it was still a fun life.

But Eren didn't know it was going to end.

* * *

Okay. Call it a prologue, chapter whatever. I had to rewrite this 5 times, so I'm tired. If I screwed something up, let me know.

Otherwise, leave a review on your way out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter! Thanks to everyone who read this. This will be with Levi.

Onto the Chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Shingeki No Kyojin.

* * *

Chapter 2

If the short male didn't leave soon, someone was going to die. So far nothing had happened. People argued. People fought. People agreed. It was the same thing. The only difference was the boy and girl that were next to him.

Armin Arlert, the blonde. Levi noticed Armin wasn't much of a fighter. He was more of a tactician. This explained why the blonde haired boy was hiding behind _her_.

Mikasa. Her original name was Mikasa Ackerman, but she changed it to Yeager when she was adopted by the Yeager family. She had jet black hair, and an expressionless face, but according to Armin she was always like that.

The reason both of them were here with him had something to do with someone named Eren. He was Armin's best friend and Mikasa's brother. He vanished one day, which caused Mikasa to almost go on a rampage. Armin had calmed her down, and soon after, the two joined the police. Levi would be lying if he said Mikasa and Armin were weak. Miranda had almost risen to the same rank as him, and Armin's strategies had arrested many gangs.

"Alright." Levi said. Everyone turned to look at him. "We came here to talk about the new gang that has appeared, The Titans." Everything went deadly quiet. "Does anyone have anything to suggest?"

"Why not just attack?" Levi looked at Mikasa. "It appears they kidnap people, so they do not deserve a light punishment."

"Not everyone is Eren." Levi shot her down. "We also have no proof that they even kidnapped anyone."

"Do we even need proof?" Mikasa asked. "So many people have already said that The Titans kidnapped people."

Levi sighed.

"We have to prove that."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review on your way out!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner. I had a lot going on. Anyway...reader revi-

* * *

~None~

* * *

Oh.

Onto the Chapter

Chapter 3

Fifth try, and Eren still face planted the ground. He was training with Annie again, and it didn't even look like she was trying. Eren stood up.

"Are you done trying to beat me Eren?" Annie asked, pushing some blonde hair out of the way.

"No." Annie sighed.

"Honestly, We've been doing this almost all day. Take a break for awhile, Eren." He wanted to go against her. He wanted to say something else, but something triggered inside him.

"Okay..." Annie looked surprised. She got up and took a drink from her water bottle.

"So, what's been bothering you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Annie's expression didn't change.

"Yes you do. You look like you haven't slept well," He hadn't. "You seem lost in thought," He was. "And you don't seem to be trying as hard as you usually do."

"Okay. Something has been bothering me."

"What."

"You know how I told you my dad walked out on me, and left me alone."

"Yeah. You're mom died, and then your dad abandoned you."

"Well, some of my friends offered to help me but-"

"You ran away one day later, and somehow you forgot them until now?"

"How did you-"

"I assumed it. Why else would you be acting the way you are?"

"Okay. Anyway, one of my friends, Mikasa, was protective of me. When you told me to stop, it kind of reminded me of her."

Annie stood up. "You don't miss them?"

"I'm starting to remember them." Eren answered.

"Let's try to jog your memory." In one kick, Eren was tasting the ground again.

* * *

Mikasa felt a chill run down her spine, as if someone was talking about her. She didn't react, but she was hoping it was who she thought it was.

When Eren vanished, Mikasa had practically torn the whole place apart trying to find him. Armin had slowed her down, but it wasn't until sunset three days later that she gave up. She still searched, but it wasn't that long of a search.

 _Eren_...

Mikasa turned her attention back to Levi, who was talking about the discovery of one of the Titan's hideouts.

* * *

End of chapter 3! That Mikasa thing actually wasn't even planned. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a review on your way out!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Here's Chapter 4! And Reader Review Responses:

* * *

 **vccliu00** \- Thanks! Sorry I took so long.

* * *

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter 4

The shouts and yells outside alerted Annie and Eren that something was wrong.

"We're under attack!"

"Run!"

Annie and Eren headed, along with the other people, to the exits near the back. Some titans stayed behind to hold off the intruders. Others were running out, crawling out windows or hiding. Eren was helping Annie up. She climbed through the window and turned to help Eren up.

He grapped her hand and was about to climb up when-

"EREN!"

* * *

Mikasa saw her brother once she took down two of the lesser titans. Armin was busy with one, Marco and Jean were fighting together, and Levi was already taking out his 20th titan member.

Once she saw Eren, she lost interest in anything else. She saw him help a blonde woman out the window.

 _Oh good_. Mikasa thought. _Now that she's..._

The woman turned around to help Eren up. Eren took her hand and started to climb up.

 _No,nonononononono_ , "EREN!" Mikasa shouted. The boy froze and Mikasa took that oppritunity to surge foreward and pull him away from the woman.

* * *

Eren could only watch as Annie was forced to retreat without him. She gave him a regretful look and gave him a look that also said, _I will get you back._

"Let me go!" Eren tore himself away from the woman who was holding him.

"Eren..."

"How do you know me." Eren demanded. "Who are you?"

* * *

Mikasa stared in horror.

* * *

And that's it! Leave a review, please...


End file.
